elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supernatural City
"The Supernatural City" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the nineteenth installment (twenty-first, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the seventh Endless Elsewhere radio play. It originally aired on a local Indianapolis radio station on October 31, 2017. Synopsis The latest call-in episode of Circle City Supernatural attracts some of the city's stranger citizens. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits A mysterious and nameless operative enters the water tower after Bailey has gone. His handler, communicating by walkie-talkie, instructs him to bring Dashler's body and secure the site, dissuading him from the young agent from killing Bailey as it is implied he has already done with the Professor. Characters * Ray Kadera - the host of Circle City Supernatural and, as is revealed, the brother of Rex Benton. ** Ray Kadera is voiced by 'Timothy Renshaw.'' * '''Peter 'Griff' Vandergriff - a metal detectorist who encounters a Skin-Walker at Old Scratch Creek. ** Peter Vandergriff is voiced by 'Hans Leck.'' * '''The Professor - an educator in the Anthropology Department at Circle City University whose discovery of evidence of a race of giants has attracted unwanted attention. ** The Professor is voiced by 'Lindsay Leck.'' * '''Emily - a Circle City resident who, along with her friends, has a chance encounter with a foundling. ** Emily is voiced by 'Lycia Taylor.'' * '''The Prophet - a drunk soothsayer who preaches Circle City's doom on Kadera's airwaves. ** The Prophet is voiced by 'J.P. Leck' in an uncredited cameo. * Violet - a 'merely mortal' fighter of the supernatural reaching out to Kadera as a means of seeking help to stop a coming evil. ** Violet is voiced by 'Mindy Wesson.'' * '''The Trucker - a cross-country semi-driver passing through Circle City, much to his chagrin. ** The Trucker is voiced by 'Jack Draga.'' * '''Bailey - the owner of a curio shop who stumbles upon something sinister after bidding on a suitcase at an auction. ** Bailey is voiced by 'Jordan Leigh Wheatley.'' * '''The Operative - a low-level enforcer for a top-secret organization sent to clean up the messes left in the wake of the Halloween broadcast of Circle City Supernatural. ** The Operative is voiced by 'Bob Mallison.'' * '''The Handler - the Operative's immediate supervisor, mapping his movements and instructing his work. ** The Handler is voiced by 'David Dumas.'' Referenced Characters * '''The Non-Man - a creature who can alter his appearance... as long as it's not in a photograph. * Rex Benton - Violet's departed predecessor and alleged brother of Ray Kadera. * Ryan Tolliver - a former groundskeeper who had previously called in to Circle City Supernatural. * Carolyn Pelfrey - a former cultist who set something in motion that Violet needs Ryan's help to stop. * Frank Dashler - an architect responsible for the construction of the listening station in the Circle City water tower, where he would eventually be found shot in the head. Locations * WNTS radio station - Ray Kadera's place of employ and the station from which Circle City Supernatural is broadcast. * Old Scratch Creek - the location of Griff's encounter with a Skin-Walker. * Circle City University - the local community college in Circle City where the Professor teaches Anthropology. * Circle City Train Station - the recently-closed train station where Bailey purchases her mysterious suitcases. * Circle City Water Tower - a covert listening post hidden in plain sight at the center of downtown Circle City. References "The Supernatural City" contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * The Tremendously Endless ** The remains of the giant which is stolen from the Professor bears a striking resemblance to the remains seen in the Cabal's bunker museum. ** The rocket that leaves the Elsewhere World on a trajectory path to earth is said to take 112 years to reach our planet. From 1948, the year The Tremendously Endless takes place, it will reach earth in 2060, meaning that this is the interstellar object being tracked in the water tower listening station. * "The Infernaleers" ** Violet overtly references the Infernaleers recording during her call, though Kadera brushes it aside as an Orson Welles-style radio play. * "The Pollydores" ** Emily speaks about the Non-Man, who first appears in "The Pollydores," and even references the little girl persona of which it seems to be most fond. * The Lantern ** Violent references Ryan Tolliver as one of Ray's "former callers," which we see in The Lantern. * "The Red Mass" ** Violet tells Ryan to meet her where he first saw her, which recalls "The Red Mass," where the two meet at the grave of Rex Benton. * "The Gãrgolas" ** The Trucker mentions seeing a horde of bat-like creatures flying toward Circle City, not unlike those initially encountered by Violet and the True Welievers in this story. * "The Goners" ** The Prophet references the raising of the dead and mentions that the residents of Circle City are all "goners." * The Ex-Pat ** The Prophet references the ensuing apocalypse to be localized to Circle City, which The Ex-Pat ''mentions as being the reality of the situation. "The Supernatural City" is further referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Invoked" ** Ryan mentions having heard Violet's call into ''Circle City Supernatural and meets her, as she requested, at the grave of Rex Benton. * "The Unclosing Eye" ** At the graphic novel's beginning, Keith is seen tracking a Skin-Walker near Old Scratch Creek, the same place where Griff encounters it in "The Supernatural City." * The Devil Doll ** Both Emily and Bailey are referenced in The Devil Doll. Emily works with Carolyn Pelfrey at a coffee shop, while Bailey owns the antique shop haunted by a devil doll. * "The Non-Man" ** Margo references having heard Emily on Circle City Supernatural and even gets Emily to show her the photo she took of the Non-Man. Links * "The Supernatural City" on SoundCloud